Olhos Fechados
by Lady of Hero
Summary: Ele nunca tinha fechado os olhos para um beijo; só fecharia quando estivesse realmente entregue àquela que era dona de seu coração. Shika x Ino / Leiam não cai pedaço! xD /


ShikaxIno

Esta é uma fic Shika x Ino.

Naruto não me pertence.

xD

**...xXx...**

**Olhos fechados**

- Hei, você não pode sair daqui assim... – A loira olhava atônita para o moreno que se distanciava com uma garota envolvida por um de seus braços.

- Qual o problema, Ino? Não estou fazendo nada demais, apenas quero sair com uma amiga... – Ele parecia estar alterado pela bebida, mas ainda assim estava raciocinando muito bem para Ino.

- Você não pode sair daqui com ela! Você me trouxe a esse lugar... E vai ter que me levar para casa! – Ela parecia incrédula com a atitude do Nara que não estava ligando muito para seu descontentamento.

- Você tem o Chouji! Ele levara você para casa em meu lugar... E agora deixe-me ir! Tenho mais o que fazer... Se é que me entende. E deixe de ser problemática! – Ele sem perder o sorriso dos lábios virou-se e seguiu em frente com a garota que o acompanhava. Ino ficou paralisada. Ela não conseguia desferir nenhum movimento, apenas estava olhando o casal distanciar-se.

"_Se é guerra que você quer, Nara Shikamaru, é guerra que você terá!" _

Tal frase ecoava na mente da loira que de súbito passou a frente do casal e foi em direção a Genma. Aquela não era a Ino que Shikamaru conhecia, era uma mulher. Uma mulher sedutora, com um rebolar dos quadris indescritível, ela parecia o tipo de mulher fatal que nenhum homem na face da terra resistiria. Genma por sua vez, estava numa situação um tanto quanto confortável.

Genma tinha em torno de si duas garotas, as quais faziam-lhe caricias nos cabelos e lhe alisavam o corpo. Ele adorava aquilo, sempre fizera sucesso com as mulheres, e realmente gostava. Ino ao que se aproximava prendia o olhar de mais homens ao seu corpo, Genma já estava preso àqueles seios fartos - que teimavam em escapulir pelo decote da moça enquanto ela andava-. As garotas que estavam a sua volta tentavam puxar o rosto do moreno para perto dos próprios, mas não conseguiam. Os olhos dele estavam presos a certa loira que se aproximava de forma sedutora.

Shikamaru, que tinha a cena apenas como espectador, resolveu dar mais alguns passos e posicionar-se no bar. Ele pediu uma bebida e usou como pretexto a leve ausência de seu par; que tinha ido ao banheiro. Ele pediu um uísque e ficou ainda mais vidrado nos quadris da loira que se movia como uma felina na direção de Genma.

Genma era extremamente racional em relação às mulheres. Com uma rápida avaliação da situação, concluiu que somando às duas garotas que estavam com ele, as duas juntas não davam nem metade de Ino. Ele então resolveu colocar nos lábios seu sorriso mais sedutor e esperar pela loira que estava cada vez mais perto.

- Yo, Genma. – falava a loira dentre um sorriso que simplesmente ofuscava a presença das outras duas ao redor do moreno – Está acompanhado?

- Claro que ele está! Você não esta vendo? – uma das garotas se metia na 'conversa' de Ino com Genma. Ela parecia bastante irritada; Ino por sua vez fez apenas retribuiu.

- Não, na realidade eu nem notei você! Acho que é por que eu não noto gente insignificante... Não é mesmo Genma! – A loira lançava um olhar superior para as garotas que apenas espumavam de raiva. Elas nada mais disseram, apenas olharam para Genma com uma expressão engraçada – na opinião de Genma – e esperaram por sua resposta.

- Concordo com você Ino. Mas não seja tão cruel com as meninas, elas não são insignificantes... São apenas menos da metade do que você pode ser. – Genma ria por dentro. Sabia que as meninas tinham ficado confusas com sua declaração, mas ele se ateve a aproximar-se mais ainda da loira e pega-la pela cintura, guiando-a até a pista de dança, onde provavelmente dariam um show.

Ino apenas virou o rosto, e de forma marota, colocou a língua para as duas garotas que ficaram sozinhas no balcão do bar. Ela concentrou-se nas mãos de Genma na sua cintura. Ele não era um moleque, o que requer mais atenção, segundo Ino. Ela estava acostumada brincar com garotos, que para si, eram inofensivos; desta vez sua aposta fora alta, ela estava "brincando" com nada mais, nada menos que Shiranui Genma. O que poderia lhe trazer sérios problemas depois.

Quando atingiram o centro da pista de dança, Ino tratou de expandir seu campo de magnetismo. Ela não queria apenas o olhar de Genma e de Shikamaru – que tentava disfarçar -, ela queria o olhar de TODOS os homens que estavam naquele pub. Ela queria magnetizar mais olhos sob seu corpo, isso seria fácil com a ajuda de Genma.

Ela colocou as próprias mãos sobre as mãos dele, e com seu quadril, começou a fazer movimentos circulares, ela estava conseguindo – com aqueles movimentos – olhares de quase todos os homens ali presentes. A musica que tocava acabou rapidamente, o DJ percebendo o casal no meio da pista, resolveu ajudá-los, colocou uma musica latina, com ritmo quente...

Os dois logo se animaram com o ritmo da musica e juntaram seus corpos dançando alegremente. Genma colocava a perna esquerda dentre as pernas da loira, ele mantinha o equilíbrio do casal apenas com a perna direita. Ino concentrava-se em rebolar e fazer movimentos sexys. Ela esfregava seu corpo ao do companheiro, subindo e descendo sua espalda, aproximando seu rosto dele apenas para manter testa com testa para fazer algum movimento mais ousado com os pés. Genma era um hábil dançarino, e sabia guiar muito bem quem tivesse ritmo para acompanhá-lo; foi o caso deles, naquela noite.

Shikamaru que ignorava completamente a presença da garota que o acompanhava, estava boquiaberto com o que via. Ele não sabia que Ino poderia ser tão "fatal" como estava sendo aquela noite. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho que combinava com seu batom; sua sandália de delicadas tiras pretas tinha um salto fino e alto, que fazia com que seu quadril se movesse de forma ludibriante a cada passo que a loira dava; os cabelos soltos brincavam com o decote das costas do vestido; as coxas cobertas até a metade, deixavam-se mais a mostra quando a pequena racha sobre a coxa direita se abria ao caminhar. Shikamaru prendia-se àquela pele que revestia as pernas da kunoichi; mesmo sendo uma ninja, a pele permanecia intocada, sem nenhum arranhado ou marca. Ela era perfeita aos olhos dele.

As dozes de uísque aumentavam o brilho nos olhos do rapaz, que mantinha-os fixos nos movimentos de certa loira no centro do salão. _**"Como... Eu devo ser muito desatento mesmo... Kami-sama, como eu não vi aquelas pernas problemáticas antes? Ela é tão linda... e eu ao que parece nunca tinha notado isso. E essa garota, o que eu faço com ela? Ai, ai... que problemático! A Ino dançando com aquele cara lá no meio do salão e eu aqui com essa garota que nem sei o nome... isso que ela iria para meu apartamento... se não fosse a Ino... Que problemático isso..."**_

Shikamaru sentiu ser puxado pela cintura; a garota que o acompanhava estava virando-o de frente para ela. Ele desviou o olhar por alguns instantes e se deparou com uma boca rosada e levemente úmida pela saliva. Era uma boca muito convidativa, em sua opinião. Ele então, sentiu os lábios da garota tocarem os seus... Seu corpo reagiu no mesmo instante. Aquela boca era envolvente demais para que ele pudesse pensar em outra coisa.

Ino ao ver Shikamaru beijando ardentemente certa ruiva perto do balcão, na mesma hora lançou um olhar devastador para Genma, na intenção de chamar a atenção do moreno – que parecia envolvido demais para parar o que estava fazendo por causa de um 'simples' olhar -. Ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam abertos, e por mais que ele estivesse perdido naqueles lábios carnudos, ele tinha os olhos sobre ela.

A kunoichi aproximando-se sensualmente da boca de Genma não resistiu ao ver os lábios do mesmo sendo friccionados com força junto aos seus. Ela sentia a invasão da língua experiente do mais velho e se rendeu por um momento àquela situação, afinal ela era humana... E ter Genma beijando seus lábios era algo divino.

Ela não estava errada quando constatou que os olhos do Nara estavam sobre si quando a aproximação aconteceu. No instante em que os lábios dela tocaram os de Genma, Shikamaru pausou o beijo que estava se desenvolvendo com a ruiva. Ele num impulso, foi até o meio da pista de dança e cutucou o ombro de Genma.

- Tenho que levar esta moça para casa. – A voz dele era seca e alta o suficiente para que os dois ouvissem em meio a musica.

Genma não se importou com o chamado do menor, ele terminou o beijo com toda calma do mundo, sendo seguido por Ino. Shikamaru estava bravo, Ino sabia o porquê, e queria ver onde aquela situação iria parar.

- O que você disse meu jovem? Eu não consegui compreender... Estava meio ocupado, sabe? – o sarcasmo na voz de Genma fez com que Shikamaru ficasse ainda mais serio, ele lançou um olhar mortal para Ino, ela apenas lhe sorriu marota.

- Vamos Ino vou levar você para casa, como prometi ao seu pai. Depois sigo para meu apartamento com a ruivinha ali. – um sorriso pela vitória surgia nos lábios do Nara, que fez questão de deixar claro: Ele iria terminar àquela noite acompanhado e Ino em casa.

- Ok, jovenzinho. Eu deixarei ela ir com você! – Genma virou-se para Ino e arrancou dela mais um beijo. Não um beijo qualquer, **o beijo, **um beijo que só ele sabia dar; beijo este capaz de tirar qualquer um do sério, quem olhava e quem recebia... Ino sentia suas pernas bambas, o beijo era invasivo, rude, forte, sensual... Ela sentia seu coração pular dentro do peito. Genma sabia o que causava nas mulheres, agora sabia que estava sendo usado, e deixaria bem claro que estava gostando daquilo pra Ino; também que o caminho estava livre se ela mudasse de idéia, e o escolhido fosse ele.

Shikamaru sentiu o sangue ferver, ele percebeu a mão de Genma na coxa direita de Ino, ela nada fazia para impedir, apenas deixava escapar gemidos por entre os lábios. Aquilo era ciúme. Ele sabia. Só não entendia o porquê daquele sentimento por Ino.

O beijo foi quebrado pela mutua falte de ar, Genma percebeu que o Nara ainda permanecia parado no mesmo lugar; apreciando a situação.

- Leve ela, e entregue direitinho ok. – Genma puxou o senbon de um dos bolsos e posicionou entre os lábios enquanto seguia para o bar, para pedir mais uma bebida e continuar a aproveitar a noite.

- Por que você fez isso Shika... Estava tão bom... – Ino falava ainda envolvida pelo gosto dos lábios de Genma.

- Você é louca? Você iria voltar grávida se eu não interviesse... – ele falava incrédulo, ao escutar as palavras da kunoichi.

- Eu sei me cuidar, eu só não voltaria virgem. – ela falou enquanto se dependurava no braço do moreno. - então vamos, já que você estragou minha noite, agora pelo menos me leve para casa.

- Levo sim. – "_**Quer dizer que ela é virgem... Bom eu saber."**_ – Mas antes temos que ir ali ao bar. – ele a puxava até o bar, onde ela avistou uma ruiva – bem sexy – sentada em um dos banquinhos, biqueando um copo de uísque.

- Vamos. – Shikamaru fez sinal com o braço para a ruiva que fitava Ino como se ela fosse um E.T., o moreno tentou disfarçar que não sabia o nome da garota, o que deu certo.

- A sua amiga, vai conosco Shika? – a voz da loira surpreendeu o moreno que estava concentrado nos seios daquela que o acompanhava.

- Vai. – ele respondeu maquinalmente, sem perceber o duplo sentido daquelas palavras.

- Mas eu não queria ninguém entre nós, eu quero você só pra mim esta noite! – a loira falou cinicamente, Shikamaru ficou estático; ele simplesmente não conseguiu digerir as palavras da kunoichi que encarava a ruiva com um ar de superioridade.

- Quem você pensa que é coisinha? – a ruiva tinha um tom ameaçador na voz.

- Eu sou aquela que vai com o gostosão aqui, até o apartamento dele, e vai fazer sexo selvagem com ele a noite toda! E você é aquela que vai ficar aqui bebendo até que outro cara te cate e te leve para casa! – **"Eu não sabia que a língua da Ino era tão afiada assim..."**

- Hei garotas, vocês são muito problemáticas... Tem Shikamaru para as duas... – **"Não acredito que eu disse isso, eu devo estar bêbado..."**

- Ah quer saber... Fica com ele coisinha. Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. – disse a ruiva ao ver o olhar de Genma sobre o grupo, ela distanciou-se e foi na direção dele. Genma por sua vez, percebeu o que estava acontecendo, já que estava acompanhando a conversa deles do bar; levantou-se e foi na direção da ruiva. Ao chegar bem perto apenas passou por ela como se ela não existisse, dirigindo-se até Ino e beijando-lhe os lábios num beijo não muito profundo, e desferiu para que a ruiva escutasse.

- Cuide bem dela, afinal ela é a garota mais bonita deste lugar... – Surpreendendo ainda mais, Genma beijou de leve o rosto de Shikamaru, demonstrando um laço que talvez não existisse. Shikamaru ao ver seu rosto sendo abandonado pelo mais velho apenas limpou o local com a manga da camisa, Genma não estava mais ali para ver aquilo; mas sentiu-se bem por ter feito.

A ruiva foi esquecida, simplesmente deixada de lado. Ela estava com o orgulho ferido demais para voltar e dizer algo a Ino ou até mesmo a Shikamaru. Ino estava perplexa com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas sentia-se bem por estar ocupando o lugar daquela ruiva; embaixo do braço do Nara.

- Satisfeita? Agora vou ter que acabar a noite sozinho! Como você é problemática... – Shikamaru falava desanimado, Ino exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela havia conseguido o que queria.

- Por que acabar a noite sozinho? Eu sou o quê? – ela falava sem encarar o moreno, que já estava guiando a caminhada para a porta do estabelecimento.

- Você é uma problemática... E eu não vou fazer com você as mesmas coisas que eu faria com aquela ruiva... – Ela sabia do que ele falava, mas e quem disse que ela não queria que ele fizesse exatamente aquilo com ela? A loira passou parte da noite concentrada em separar Shikamaru da ruiva e agora que conseguiu ela não iria parar.

- Por que não? Não sou mulher por acaso? – os dois já atingiam a rua, caminhavam pela calçada, abraçados. Ino mantinha o olhar ao longe, Shikamaru parecia processar tais palavras incrédulo.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Não haja assim! Eu nunca faria mal para você, não apenas por uma noite! – ele tinha um tom sério e os abalos causados pela bebida pareceram sumir naquele momento – Você é especial Ino! Foi por isso que não permiti que ficasse esta noite com Genma... Você é virgem... E que eu saiba você não quer perder sua virgindade com um cara que no outro dia não vai estar ao seu lado para lhe dar café da manhã.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Ino fremiu. Ela entendia cada palavra de Shikamaru, mas não entendia o porquê de algumas. Até agora ela estava levando na brincadeira, talvez para arruinar a noite dele; mas depois de ouvir tais palavras... _"Eu nunca faria mal a você, não apenas por uma noite!..."_ O que ele queria dizer com isso? Uma fase ambígua nesta altura do campeonato não ajudava. Ela estava confusa, mas sabia de uma coisa: Aquele ciúme repentino – tanto dele, quanto dela – tinha um por que.

- Você não faria isso por mim? – os passos cessaram. Shikamaru parou repentinamente, segurando Ino pelos braços. Talvez ele quisesse não ter ouvido estas palavras.

- Você esta indo longe demais Ino. Pare com isso. Já chega, eu não vou com aquela ruiva para casa... Você não precisa ocupar o lugar dela! Você é muito mais que ela! Mais importante, mais gentil, mais pura... Mantenha-se assim... Não faça nada que você vai se arrepender depois. – ele falava calmo, enquanto abraçava Ino e colocava sua cabeça encostada ao seu próprio peito. Ela sentia o cafuné sob seus cabelos, estava inundada pelo cheiro de colônia masculina que exalava da pele do Nara. Estava decidido, seria ele.

- Shika... – ela afastou-se e concentrou seus olhos azuis marejados sobre os dele – Eu sei que pode não parecer verdade... – uma singela lagrima escorria pelo rosto avermelhado da loira – Mas eu quero que seja você.

- Ino, você não esta bem... – ele procurava manter a razão, não queria acreditar nas palavras dela. Ele sempre quis aquilo, mas ao desta forma. – não fale besteiras. Por que eu?

- Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, e por mais que as brigas falassem por nós... Eu sempre vi no fundo dos seus olhos, que você me olhava de forma diferente. Olhe para mim! Eu sou sua... Sempre fui. Eu fiquei com o Genma hoje para fazer ciúmes para você! Eu vi seus olhos sobre mim, enquanto eu dançava... Eu vi o modo que você olha para os meus quadris quando eu caminho... Eu sei que você sente algo por mim, e não é só amizade. Por favor, não diga que eu estou errada... – as lagrimas surgiam nos olhos daquela menina, sem que ela obtivesse controle sobre isso, ele escutava tudo com atenção, e foi com um semblante sério que respondeu:

- Você esta certa em cada palavra, no que está relacionado a mim; Mas e você, Ino? Você me quer? Você gosta de mim? Ou por acaso você acha que eu vou ficar com você esta noite e depois nunca mais... Eu não brinco com os meus sentimentos, posso brincar com a minha racionalidade, mas com os meus sentimentos não. Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, e é por isso que eu não quero tê-la numa noite e depois não mais poder tocar em você... Não mais poder ver seu rosto perto do meu... Eu não quero ter sua virgindade como um troféu que me é oferecido com honra, eu quero você!

Nada mais foi dito. Palavras estavam além da compreensão, a única coisa que poderia responder, complementar ou finalizar as palavras dele, Ino o fez. Ela, com um passo encostou os corpos. Com a mão afastou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam escondendo parte do rosto dele. E a boca foi levada até a dele para selar o que ele havia dito.

Ele sentiu o toque dos lábios dela sob os seus, e como nunca antes fechou os olhos. - Certa vez ele havia lido que só fechamos os olhos num beijo se estamos realmente entregue àquela pessoa, por isso talvez nunca antes ele tivesse beijado de olhos fechados, esta fora sua primeira vez. - O calor dos lábios um pouco inchados pelo choro, parecia queimar sob os lábios dele; a língua dela, inexperiente ainda, era mantida dentro da própria boca, até ele, com a sua, ir de encontro a ela e acordá-la para que ela pudesse valsar com ele naquele beijo.

Para eles uma eternidade, para quem assistia alguns segundos... Este foi o beijo que fez Ino se entregar a ele de corpo e alma, o que aconteceu no apartamento dele depois, foi apenas um detalhe. O que importa é que eles de uma vez por todas estavam juntos, ela onde nunca pensou estar; ele onde sempre julgou que fosse seu lugar.

Fim.

**...xXx...**

Ai está! Não sei se está bom... Ninguém betou! U.u espero que esteja! xD

Não dói, não cai o dedo, não machuca, nem é cobrado apertar o "GO" e dizer o que achou! E ainda 'de gratis' você faz a felicidade de alguém! xD

Espero os reviews... que serão devidamente respondidos!

Ja ne.


End file.
